


bacon latte with a side of romance

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Barista Castiel, Businessman Dean, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Castiel is a barista in charge of inventing the specials in the coffee shop he works at. Dean is a regular who begins to notice that these specials always seem to be oddly relevant to his interests...





	bacon latte with a side of romance

**Author's Note:**

> So back in December I wrote this really fucking cliche destiel coffeeshop AU, because I love cliche destiel coffeeshop AUs and I don't care if there's five million of them, the idea never stops making me smile and if I want to reach my goal of 100 spn fics I couldn't really do that without at least ~one~ cliche destiel coffeeshop AU. But for some reason I never wrote the ending and published it. So today I decided to finish the thing up and finally put it up here!! So have a vintage Rose fic.
> 
> Based on this fanart: http://casandsip.tumblr.com/post/135981108783/netflix-enslaved-someone-make-this-a-fanfic

"Morning, Cas. I'll take a bacon latte with a side of bacon, please."

It was eight thirty in the morning on a Monday, and Dean Winchester was pretty sure his day couldn't get any better. For starters, the cutest barista was on duty today, the one with the really intense eyes who always talked to Dean as he brewed his coffee, and who gave him extra whipped cream for free and always made sure Dean was smiling when he left, even if he had a really terrible day of work ahead of him. For another, the special of the day was a bacon latte - _with a side of bacon_! This coffeeshop was known in town for having some particularly weird specials that you had to be a pretty adventurous person to try, but Dean never thought he'd see one that looked like it was so specifically tailored to him and his interests. (If it were socially acceptable, Dean was pretty sure he would put bacon on absolutely everything, even his bacon, and here his usual morning coffee shop was, literally offering him that chance.)

"Coming right up, Dean," Cas said in his gravelly voice, winking. He took Dean's store card and swiped it before getting to work pouring milk into a measuring cup.

"Excellent. Great idea for a special, I have to say," Dean said, leaning casually against the counter in a manner he hoped was just slightly flirtatious without being pushy. 

"I'm glad you think so. It has proven to be one of our more popular specials in recent weeks," Cas smiled back, meeting Dean's eyes over the coffee machine. "So, how is work treating you right now?"

"Work? Work's boring. I don't want to talk about work, I already have to spend enough time there as it is."

Cas chuckled, his eyes sparkling, and it might have been Dean's imagination, but Cas did seem to be looking up from his coffee maker (and _at_ Dean) an awful lot. "Okay, what did you want to talk about? What does Dean Winchester consider an interesting topic of conversation?"

Dean thought about this. "I dunno, man. Music? I like talking about music, but everyone I work with listens to, like, shitty Top 40 radio stuff and they completely ignore me when I try to talk about it."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "As much as I don't agree with insulting the music taste of others, I do agree that I would prefer not to listen to such things. What are some of your favorite bands?"

Dean's face lit up as he started to rattle off a list. "Uh, Zeppelin are my all time favorite. Geniuses, all of them, absolute geniuses, would have given anything to be around when they were and to see them live. And the Rolling Stones, of course, they're a classic. Let me see, AC/DC, Motorhead, Black Sabbath, Metallica, sometimes Bon Jovi but I have to be in the right mood for them... just so many, yeah? So many."

By the time Dean had finished his list, Cas had a huge smile on his face. It was wonderful to see Dean get so amazingly passionate about something, clearly completely lost in the music library inside his mind. "You said AC/DC, right? I saw them live a few months back."

"What, no way, man! That's amazing! I'm so jealous. They weren't nearby, were they?"

Cas shook his head. "No, but they were close to where one of my brothers lives, and so I decided to improve an awkward family visit by having an amazing night out at the same time."

"That's a wise move, dude. I bet they were incredible," Dean said wistfully, staring at Cas with a jealous expression.

"They were. If you ever get the chance, I'd highly recommend going." He finished up Dean's drink of the day and handed it over with a flourish, having doodled a little AC/DC logo on the side. He thought about adding a heart underneath it, but decided that was a step too far.

"Yeah. I'd love to. Thanks, dude, you have a great day!"

Cas waved after him as he left, his mind filled with ideas about what it might be like to be the one to take Dean to an AC/DC concert. He could imagine Dean wearing, not the work suit he usually had on during his visits to the coffee shop, but instead a tight, faded band T-shirt that stretched across his chest, and maybe a pair of black skinny jeans. He'd be jumping up and down to the music and headbanging wildly, his face flushed and sweaty as he got completely into the groove...

"I think it's time for your break, don't you?" Castiel felt a hand on his arm yanking him into the back room, away from the customers that he'd completely neglected while lost in his daydream.

"Gabe! What are you doing? I was just about to get back to work," Cas complained, shaking the unwanted hand off of his arm and trying to get back through the door, only to find that Gabriel had blocked it off.

Gabriel folded his arms and smirked. "Let's talk about Mr Ken Doll out there for a moment. You do know everyone notices it when you spend all morning talking to him with stars in your eyes? My God, Cassie, he's not even that attractive. You can do so much better. And you know that's not something I say lightly."

"It's not like that," Cas said with a scowl, folding his own arms in retaliation.

"Oh yeah? So what is it like? Because let me tell you, if you spent that much time talking to all your customers, we'd still be serving the morning work crowd at closing time."

Cas shook his head, refusing to admit to anything. "Gabriel... you know I find it difficult to talk to people. Moving from one social interaction to the next comes naturally to you, and you don't like ever being on your own. But I'm not like that. It's hard for me and it's exhausting, working here and never getting a break from talking. And Dean? He makes it better. He's easy to talk to and he relaxes me. Sometimes I need that. And perhaps I do also find him attractive, but that is entirely secondary. It's harmless."

Gabriel looked sympathetic at first while he listened to Cas talk, but then he laughed as Cas finished his speech, covering his mouth with his hand. "You admitted it. You have a crush on Mr Corporate back there."

"That's irrelevant. After all, it's hardly like you're doing any better. Considering you can't stop going into the library so that you can talk to the librarian, even though you haven't read a book since the seventh grade."

"I find him academically interesting!"

"I believe you are academically interested in getting his pants off, yes."

Gabriel sighed and held up his hands. "He's not important. The point is, you have a crush on Dean, I'm going to tease you about it, and if you don't complain about it, then I won't drop any stupid hints to him. You got it?"

Cas nodded. He supposed it was the best offer he was likely to get, since it was important to him that Dean never find anything out about this stupid crush. Dean probably got all kinds of interest from people, all the time, and could do so much better than him.

But that wouldn't stop Cas trying his best to make sure Dean was as happy as possible.

As soon as he got home to his and Gabriel's apartment that night, Cas got to work. Gabriel was out at a bar with some other friends, so Cas had the place to himself. He got out his laptop and started researching Led Zeppelin, jotting down song titles, album titles, names of band members, trying to make them into clever puns he could work into interesting drink concepts. By the end of the night, he had come up with - and crossed out - 

~~_Mocha Mountain Hop_ ~~

~~_Cappuccino Breakdown_ ~~

~~_Whole Latte Love_ ~~

~~_Black Macchiato Side_ ~~

~~_Caramelambra_ ~~

~~_Espressos Last Stand_ ~~

~~_Flat White to Harper_ ~~

And there was one at the bottom of the page that he hadn't yet crossed out, the one he thought he was going to go with.

_TRAVELLING RIVERSIDE BREW_

Crammed underneath it in tiny writing was the recipe: Two shots dark roast espresso topped off with hot water, a splash of milk, one pump of honey and one pump of nutmeg.

He was happy with it.

On Monday morning, he went into work even earlier than usual, leaving the house before the snores had stopped coming from Gabriel's room. Cas took the chalkboard down from above the counter and set it on the table, and in the 6am darkness, he drew a picture of a coffee cup overflowing with foam, writing the name of the drink above it in brightly colored bubble letters and the ingredients underneath. He added some stars and swirls around the edge of the board and hung it back up above the counter, and then he went into the back room to leave a few copies of the recipe and instructions for the rest of the staff to look over before they got to work.

It was exactly the same process he went through every single week when he came up with the Special of the Week; a job he'd been doing for over a year now.

And yet, for some reason, he was nervous.

The coffee shop opened at seven, and there were usually a couple of early risers who made it there close to opening time, but Dean wasn't one of them. He generally showed up closer to eight, giving Cas a whole hour after he'd opened up to watch the door and keep his fingers crossed that this would go well. On the one hand, he wanted Dean to like the drink, and he definitely wanted him to order it and maybe even smile at the name. On the other hand, he didn't want to be too obvious, didn't want Dean to turn around and accuse Cas outright of basing the drink on their earlier conversation. What if Dean just thought Cas was pathetic and couldn't think of his own ideas?

Nobody ordered the special in Cas' first hour on the job, but that was okay, because when Dean rolled in at 7.53 AM, his eyes flicked immediately to the brightly colored board above the counter, and his face split into the kind of smile that you didn't usually see on anybody's face at such a ridiculously early hour. "Hey, check this out!" he gasped as he bounded over to the counter. Over to Cas.

"What is it?" Cas asked, humoring him.

"The special! It's named after one of my favorite songs," Dean said with a breathless laugh, and Cas glowed a little inside. Not only had he made Dean smile like that, but he'd also apparently chosen exactly the right song for the occasion.

"Is it?" Cas played dumb, not wanting to give the game away.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely! Well, I guess I'm going to have to try it now, aren't I? Never actually had honey in my coffee before, but with a name like that, how can I resist?"

Cas chuckled. "Well, I hope it lives up to the high standard set by the name."

"Don't worry, Cas, I'm sure it will," Dean said, his cheeks coloring. With Cas making it, he thought it was sure to be amazing.

Cas got to work at the espresso machine, and Dean watched him work. Making coffee seemed like such a simple thing to do in Dean's experience of doing it at home - you get your water and your instant coffee granules and you mix them together - but Cas turned it into an art form, twirling the milk jug in just the right way so as to create pretty patterns on top of his drinks, blending everything together for the creamiest texture.

His stomach grumbled, and he was surprised by it. He usually didn't get hungry until midmorning or so. 

"Man, I wish this place did food," he burst out suddenly. "Pie or something. I'd give anything for a slice of pie right now."

"Really?" Cas asked, amused. "What kind of pie? I can put in a word with my manager if you like, although, no promises that he'll go for it. He has a sweet tooth and I imagine he would eat all the pie before we had a chance to sell it."

"Sounds like me," Dean agreed, nodding in understanding. "I like all kinds of pies, but if I had to pick just one? Probably apple and cinnamon. It's a classic that you just can't go wrong with."

_Bingo._

Dean waited for his coffee next to the counter at the end, playing with one of the little cardboard sleeves that kept the heat out as he watched Cas work. He was slightly nervous and he wasn't completely sure why. Maybe because he didn't usually try new things, and he desperately wanted to like the coffee, because he wanted Cas to know he'd done a good job. Dean was scared he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction if he didn't like it.

He needn't have worried. Cas pushed the finished drink over to him a second later and Dean picked it up, not really caring about getting his tongue burnt, and took a long swig. He swirled it around in his mouth for a moment, and then swallowed, his head tilting back and his eyes closing in pleasure at the flavor. It didn't taste anything like what he'd expected, but it was a very interesting blend, the honey providing some balance for the bitterness of the coffee, and Dean's tastebuds sparkled with happiness.

"Wow, Cas. That's a really great coffee you made there. You could almost say it's... _special_." He smirked to himself at the pun.

Cas stared at him for a moment. "You can't honestly think that was funny, can you?" But he betrayed himself by bursting into laughter, feeling light and floaty now that Dean had praised his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I usually tell much better jokes than that, I swear," Dean promised, embarrassed, but Cas was laughing which meant he couldn't have messed up too badly.

Dean left the shop a moment later so that he'd be at work on time, but he was already planning to try the same coffee again the following day. He thought it was the kind of flavor that he could definitely get used to.

Cas didn't usually work on his ideas for the drink specials until the weekend, but that night, even though it was only Monday, he started on potential recipes for his apple pie themed coffee.

The following Monday, he was less scared of Dean's reaction and more excited for it. Dean came into the coffee shop at 7.39, a full fourteen minutes before he had last week. Not that Cas was keeping track or anything like that, he just happened to have a good memory for numbers and small details. Or at least that was what he told himself. It might have been his imagination, but because of the way Dean's eyes immediately searched for the specials board, it kind of seemed to Cas that Dean might have made a special effort to come in early purely so that he could find out sooner what the special of the week was.

Or it could just be coincidence. That was more likely.

Today, there were a couple of customers waiting in line in front of Dean, but Cas found his eyes glancing towards Dean every few seconds while he served the rest of them. Dean had a soft smile lighting up his eyes and his cheeks, and he kept his eyes fixed on the specials board as he waited for his own turn. Cas' heart started to beat a little faster. Did Dean know quite how beautiful he looked in that moment?

Finally, Cas had served everybody waiting in front of Dean, and the man himself stepped up to the counter. "What can I get for you, sir?" Cas asked with a small mock bow, feeling like it was okay to act a little ridiculous in front of Dean, even though he wouldn't usually do anything like that with a customer.

"Not a difficult decision today," Dean responded with a smile and a wink. "That apple pie latte? Don't remember the last time I saw something that looked so delicious. I'll take a large of that. Actually, make that two. No, I'm kidding about the second one, but... yeah, definitely one large apple pie latte."

"Okay, coming right up," Castiel nodded, trying to keep himself as businesslike as possible and not lettinf his pleasure at Dean's reaction show on his face. He was glad it had been a whole week since he and Dean had had the conversation about pie, because if it had been more recent, Dean might have noticed and been suspicious. As it was, it was long enough ago that Dean probably didn't remember anything.

Much like the previous week, Cas waited for Dean's reaction to the coffee, and he was rewarded with a moan of delight as Dean took his first sip, looking up at Cas with eyes full of happiness. Cas secretly loved how something as simple as a well made coffee could have such a visible impact on Dean's mood, and he wanted nothing more than to see that look as often as possible.

"Holy shit, Cas! Sorry about my language, but seriously. I thought nothing could taste as great as an actual apple pie, but this, man? This comes damn close."

"I'm really happy to hear that, Dean," Cas mumbled, blushing, and tried to busy himself with wiping down a counter.

As he left, Dean called over his shoulder to Cas, "You don't even have to ask me what I want the rest of the week! It'll be that, every single time!"

In the following weeks, Cas continued to base his specials on what he thought Dean would most enjoy, asking Dean leading questions throughout the week to figure out some of his other favorite things. One day, Cas made the fortunate mistake of asking Dean what kind of car he drove, after he saw a smudge of engine grease on Dean's cheek.

He had to physically stop himself from leaning over the counter to wipe it off with his finger, and managed to turn the movement into just pointing in the vague direction of the mess. "You have car stuff on your face," was what he awkwardly said.

Dean laughed. "You mean ngine grease? Oops, must have missed a bit. My car had problems this morning. Pretty annoying, but you come to expect it when you have an old car. Have to keep her running smoothly."

"What kind of car do you drive?" Cas asked as he watched Dean stare into the screen of his phone so that he could get rid of the black gunk.

Dean's face lit up immediately and he turned to grin at Cas. "She's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black, and she used to be my dad's, but he never treated her like she deserved. So she's mine now, and she's one of the most important things I got. I know she's only a car, but I couldn't be without her, you know? She's a part of me."

"Sounds like you're talking about your girlfriend rather than a car," Cas said, his voice shaking with nerves, awaiting Dean's reaction to the statement. If Dean started talking about his girlfriend, Cas would give up on creating these stupid drinks once and for all.

"Girlfriend? Nope, don't have one of them. Just me and the car at home right now. Sometimes my brother visits; he lives in the city. That's about it." He didn't seem upset about it, but he also didn't seem thrilled, and it was almost like he was making it very clear to Cas exactly what the situation was. Cas tried very hard not to read too much into Dean's words, turning back to the coffee instead.

"So, you like cars in general, or just that one?" Cas asked the coffee cup.

"I'm interested in cars in general, especially the older ones, anything from the sixties and before. Used to read books on them when I was a teenager, tried to learn as much as I possibly could." He laughed to himself. "Sorry, you probably think that sounds pretty stupid, when I should have been out with my friends and everything."

"I don't think that sounds stupid at all," Cas said in a soft voice, meeting Dean's eyes for a second. "I was the same. I've never particularly liked going out, not for long periods of time at least. If it's just me and a book and maybe a cat - that's when I'm the happiest, you know?"

It was true, although now Cas had all kinds of images in his head of Dean sitting next to him as he did that, both of them quietly reading their books but occasionally looking up to share a particularly exciting passage or a funny quote with one another, a cat curled up on Cas' lap, Dean occasionally leaning over to stroke it--

"I'm allergic to cats. But aside from that, that sounds pretty great."

Oddly enough, Cas found that the mental image was still appealing even without the cat.

The classic car conversation gave Cas another source of information to work with. After that, he returned to the earlier pie conversation, since it was something Dean had independently raised at least twice more since that first discussion, and he designed a cherry pie cappuccino and a key lime frappe. In another conversation, Dean casually mentioned that he'd been watching Doctor Sexy the previous night.

"Doctor Sexy, huh?" Castiel teased. He wasn't usually the teasing type, but Dean seemed to bring it out in him.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, swatting at his arm. "It was on."

But the conversation still inspired Doctor Frappe, M.D., the first iced coffee special of the season now that the weather was starting to warm up. Both the name and the cold drink were a risk, but Dean ordered it without blinking - and then confessed to Cas, in a hushed whisper after looking around to check nobody was listening in, that he never missed an episode of the show.

Every time he came up with a new coffee drink, Cas was delighted to find that his efforts weren't at all going to waste. Not a week went by in which Dean didn't let out a chuckle at whatever new coffee-related pun Cas had concocted, expressing how much he loved the idea of the special. And he always ordered it on Monday, and at least one or two more times during the week, so Cas knew he hadn't messed any of them up too badly. He'd stopped even noticing whether any of his other regulars ordered the special. The only person he looked for was Dean. So long as Dean liked the drink, Cas considered it a success. He knew he was getting in way too deep with somebody who probably had no interest in him beyond his coffee making skills, but it was impossible to ignore the way his heart started to race whenever his eyes met Dean's.

\--

A few months after this had started happening, Dean decided that enough was enough. He didn't remember the last time he had gone in there and ordered a filter coffee, or an Americano, or even a latte with two pumps of caramel syrup. Those had always been his go-to orders depending on what he had to do during the day, but now, he was just ordering the specials, all the time, and it was like he'd forgotten that there was a whole other menu that existed.

And he couldn't remember ever being happier with his coffee orders. Maybe it was strange that something so small had such an effect on him, but there was something exciting about starting off the day by trying a new flavor, something whimsical that he probably wouldn't let himself have otherwise.

It was just coffee, but for some reason, it was on Dean's mind more and more. How did one coffee shop manage to come up with so many perfect ideas for drinks, so many that were so perfectly tailored to Dean's interests?

So one morning he pushed his way through the door and into the coffee shop, deciding to confront Castiel about the issue.

"Dean! Good to see you," Cas called out as Dean approached the counter, Cas running a hand through his dark hair so that it stood messily on end. 

"Good to see you too, Cas," Dean said truthfully, and their eyes met for a little longer than was maybe necessary.

"What can I get for you today? The special, as usual?" Cas asked with a chuckle, already reaching for one of the paper cups and writing Dean's name on it in a beautiful swirly font.

"Sounds perfect," Dean agreed. Cas filled in the drink information and got to work with a small nod and smile at Dean.

"So, here's the thing, Cas, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Dean asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Cas just a little bit (sue him, the guy's face had made his way into more than one of Dean's dreams in recent weeks.) 

Cas nodded, and it might have been Dean's imagination, but it seemed like Cas was attempting to do the same thing with the eyelashes in return, but failing miserably, and just blinking really hard as though his eyes were stuck together with sleep instead. Dean fought back a chuckle. That was really quite adorable.

"Of course, Dean. What is it?"

"So, the specials here are always really amazing, you know? And no matter what they are I always seem to love them so much. Sometimes they're stuff I already love, and sometimes they're not but the names are so great that they make me try things I wouldn't otherwise, you know?" he said earnestly.

"Yes, I have noticed you ordering the specials quite frequently," Cas commented, keeping his face passive.

"And I was wondering if you might be able to tell me who it is that comes up with the ideas for the specials? Because it'd be nice if I could, I dunno, thank them for coming up with stuff that's so great. Because it always makes my day, you know? When I really get to enjoy my morning coffee."

Cas looked uncertain, biting his lip and not meeting Dean's eyes, so Dean rambled on. "I mean, it's alright if you can't, I understand if there's some, like, coffee shop employee confidentiality or something..."

"No, it's fine," Cas cut in immediately, hating the disappointed look on Dean's face and wanting to do whatever he could to fix it. "In actual fact... it's me. I minored in advertising in college, so for some reason they decided I was qualified to invent all the special drinks we ever have, ever." He gave Dean a wry smile.

"Oh!" Dean definitely hadn't been expecting that, and his voice became high pitched in his shock. "Okay! Then I'll just... tell you. They're perfect. Sometimes it feels like you're making drinks tailored especially for me."

Cas looked down at the counter, very intently studying a stain on the countertop that he'd always thought looked like it was shaped like an angel's wing. He didn't know when it had been left there, but it had been there for as long as he'd worked there, and he always looked at it when he had to deal with a particularly difficult customer, or got tired or frustrated with his day, and for some reason it always calmed him down a little. Enough to keep going.

He stared at the stain, and he thought about what Dean had said about Cas making drinks tailored especially for him, and then he whispered.

"I am."

Dean's head jerked forwards, staring at Cas, sure he hadn't heard that right. "What?"

Cas took a deep breath and then burst out, all in a rush- "You said that sometimes it was like I was tailoring drinks especially for you. I am. I listen to the things you say when you come into the shop every morning, and I think about what you might like, what names and flavors might appeal to you. And then I come up with the drink ideas based on that. I suppose that in a way, that makes you my muse. But a coffee sort of muse. Which really is far less poetic than the sort that makes a person want to draw landscapes of flowers or-"

"You do this for me?" Dean cut in, still unable to believe this. "Just me? But you must have hundreds of customers who come in here every day and talk to you."

"Well, of course I do," Cas shrugged, and then said, like it was obvious, "But you're the one who... who never fails to make me smile. You're the one who shows a genuine interest in me. You're the one who I always hope will come in, who I watch for in the mornings, and when I see someone who I think for a moment is you, and it turns out to be someone else, I get sad. You're the reason I always ask for the morning shift, because I know that's when you come in here."

Dean just stared at him, open mouthed, still holding his credit card in one hand and his receipt in the other.

"Sorry," Cas apologized when Dean didn't say anything. "Too much?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "Not too much. No. I always look out for you too. I didn't notice you were taking more shifts but I'm happy you are, cause whenever I get served by someone else, even if the coffee's perfect, I can't help but wish it was you making it. And honestly, it means so much to me that you tried so hard to make all these perfect drinks for me... but I actually think that the thing that brightens up my mornings isn't the perfect coffee. It's the perfect barista. And that, in case you hadn't yet figured it out... is you."

This time it was Cas' turn to be speechless. "Me?"

Another barista, one with shoulder length golden brown hair, batted Cas over the top of the head with a large bottle of milk. "Cut it out, Cassie, enough with the flirting, you've got a line of people out the door just waiting to be served!"

Cas turned around in annoyance, swatting away the milk bottle kind of like a cat. "You deal with them, then, Gabriel!"

He pushed his way out of the employee section and came round the front of the counter to stand next to Dean. "I don't have long, I really should get back to work, Gabriel is sadly correct... but..."

"But?" Dean asked, looking hopeful and stepping to one side, out of the way of the rest of the line.

"But since I always work the morning shifts these days, I tend to have evenings off. And if you'd be interested... then maybe we could go out one evening. Just you and me. And do something together."

"On a... date?" Dean checked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yes, Dean. I had hoped it would be a date."

Dean nodded, enthusiastic, digging in his pocket for his phone. "And what would we be doing on this date?"

Cas considered this for a second and then reached a decision. "I don't mind. Not coffee, though."

Dean laughed and handed his phone to Cas so that the other man could type in his number. "Right. Not coffee. Good call." 

Cas handed the phone back, and Dean shot off a quick text - _'Hi, it's Dean'_ \- so that Cas would have his too. 

"We'll work something out. I'll text you," Cas promised, his eyes shining.

"Yeah. Definitely. Right. You should get back to work. I'll, uh, I'll see you soon. Same time tomorrow, in fact." Dean turned to leave, and then promptly bumped into a table.

Cursing himself for being so - what was the opposite of smooth? - he didn't remember what he'd forgotten until he'd almost reached the door to the shop. But as soon as he did, he whirled around, retracing his own winding footsteps through the tightly packed tables. Cas was back behind the counter now, serving another customer.

"Sorry," Dean apologized as he cut into the front of the line. "Won't be a second."

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked with a concerned head tilt.

"Fine. I just... forgot something."

This didn't look like it cleared up the matter for Cas at all, and so Dean leaned forwards across the counter, cupped the back of Cas' head with his hand, and brought their lips together for a slow, soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds but made Dean's head buzz with a thousand fireflies. He hated to pull away, wanting nothing more than to drag Cas outside with him now and continue kissing him until they were both senseless and unable to do anything but grin stupidly at each other, but unfortunately, he knew that it wasn't the right time for that, and so he stepped backwards, smiling uncertainly.

"Yes, you did forget that," Cas nodded, looking slightly dazed.

"Yes. And now I have that. So I'll go. And, Cas?"

"Dean?"

"I could be drinking a Walmart supersaver instant coffee and it'd still taste amazing to me if you'd made it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> have a coffee-sation with me about destiel at **casandsip.tumblr.com**
> 
> (sorry)


End file.
